


Daisy May

by Ionsai



Series: Familal ties [2]
Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionsai/pseuds/Ionsai
Summary: What if May trained Skye from the beginging





	

“Get up!” Was the brief curt sentence that Skye woke up to that mornig.

“Wazz go’en on?” Skye said looking around her bunk at the darkness.

“Get up and meet me in the break room in 10 minutes.” May said again. “NOW!"

Skye started rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she walked down the hall. She took a look at her phone and was instantly woken all the way up when she realized what time it was. “What is it that you needed me at 4:30 in the morning!”

“Sit.” Was all May said. The older agent was sitting on a yoga mat and hadn’t even opened her eyes.

“But…”

“SIT!”

“Ok, ok yeash. Pushy.” Skye said as she sat down criss-cross apple Sause. She sat there for ten whole minute -she knew May was testing her- before the woman spoke. 

“I am going to be your Supervising Officer.” May said, not even bothering to open her eyes.

“OK….” Skye said trailing off.

“It means while you are on this plane I will be training you. Making sure that you are able to be out in the field without being a liability. I can even make you an agent if that is what you wish…” 

Skye’s eyes lit up. “Is this for real?”

May sighed internally. “Yes.”

There was silence for a few minutes as the girl contemplated her answer. “Do I have to make a decision now?”

“The training you don’t have a choice. If you’re going to be on this Bus we need to be sure that you can be alone in the field. The agent situation however you can wait to give me your answer for a few days.”

“OK.” Skye said.

“However while you are training with me I have some rules.” May said, finally opening her eyes. “When I tell you to do something field I expect that to be followed. No questions. It’s not that I want to just boss you around, there is going to be a reason.”

“OK.”

“Secondly. We need to trust each other. I don’t deal with liars.” May said. “So anything that you want to tell me?”

The girl opened and closed her mouth for a few times clearly both wanting to and not wanting to tell May what she had to say. “Anything you tell me in confidence won’t be repeated.” Melinda said softer. “Not even to Coulson. Unless I determine that it comprises the safety of the team.”

At this the girl stood up and walked away. Melinda was surprised how… disappointed she felt. Crap. She was already getting attached. She sighed and started to gather up the yoga matts. She was surprised however when the girl came back with a computer chip in her hands.

“Can… can I show you something.” Melinda just stared at her and then nodded. She dragged them to the conference room before hook the chip up to the table. “This is everything I have…”

“On us?” Melinda said unsurprised. She was a hacker. It shouldn’t have surprised her that she was gathering info from S.H.I.E.L.D.

“On me.” She said as numerous files flashed across the screen about a St. Agnes orphanage and Mary Sue Poots. Finally, a redacted S.H.I.E.L.D. file from 1989 flashed across screen. “This is all I have. All my searching all my digging led me to this.”

“You’re searching for your parents.” Melinda said remembering a story about foster care she told to 

“Ye… yeah.” Skye said shrugging.

“I think that I can help.” Melinda said softly. “But I need Coulson’s help. Can I tell him?”

Skye’s eyes lit up. “You’re actually asking me?” She asked and Melinda’s blood boiled just slightly. How much trust had she put in people with this for them to just throw it back into her face?

“If you don’t want me to tell anyone I won’t. Not even Director Fury himself.” The girl had a strange look on her face that she had seen on Coulson’s face many a times before. “If you try to hug me I’m going to put you on your ass.”

Skye started nodding with tears in her eyes. “Thank you.” She said wrapping her own arms around herself.

“Ok. Come on. Let’s go get warmed up.” May said leading her away.


End file.
